1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid organic waste processing apparatus, and more specifically, to a solid organic waste processing apparatus for processing solid organic waste as a whole such as kitchen waste (kitchen garbage), waste dumped in towns, waste generated in a food manufacturing process, biomass and the like by aerobic fermentation, and this apparatus can be widely applied to a home use, business use and public use and further used in an industrial scale.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technology for processing solid organic waste by aerobic fermentation or a technology for making waste to compost is evaluated again because it is not only a processing method by which no pollution is caused but also a technology for reusing waste and returning waste to nature.
In particular, as a stock breeding industry which has consumed a large amount leftover rice is declined, the development of a processing apparatus is desired which is capable of processing kitchen waste or so-called kitchen garbage, while solving odor pollution, at a high speed and a high decomposition ratio is desired.
Conventionally, most of solid waste such as waste generated from agriculture, sludge generated from a sewer system, and the like is made to compost by causing it to naturally ferment in such a manner that it is left on a field for a long time without positively managing it.
On the other hand, examples of development by which fermentation is accelerated by agitating waste by the use of a fermentation apparatus or partially managing the supply of oxygen are increased. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 1-145388 and the like are known as the examples.
Nevertheless, in the conventionally developed processing apparatuses, when waste containing a large amount of water such kitchen waste and the like is processed at a high speed by fermentation carried out at a high temperature, an assistant raw material such as sawdust, rice hulls and the like serving as a water content adjustment material must be added in addition to a raw material. If the raw material is processed as it is, since it has an average water content of 80%, water exists excessively in the process in which the material is processed, and thus the raw material cannot be fermented. When the assistant raw material is to be added, a problem arises in that not only it must be stably obtained but also a processing efficiency of the raw material is lowered by an amount of the added assistant raw material and a volume of resulting compost is increased.
Further, since the conventional processing apparatuses employ a so-called batch system, when waste is charged once, next waste cannot be charged until a predetermined processing time has elapsed. Thus, these apparatuses are very inconvenient as a waste processing apparatus for processing continuously generated waste.
Further, since the conventional apparatus pay no attention to a problem of environmental pollution, they scatter a bad odor and a lot of vapor to surroundings.